


Deadly Competition

by TheWrongKindOfPC



Category: Bandom, Empires
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWrongKindOfPC/pseuds/TheWrongKindOfPC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julio and Tom battle it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalejandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/gifts).



“Okay, strip.” That’s basically how they do it on American Idol, right? Sean sits back against the hood of the van to watch. Tom goes for it—there is a little glaring, but the t-shirt comes off pretty smoothly. “You get points for execution, too,” he tells Julio.

Julio is just kind of standing there, which won’t do—Max will be done paying for gas soon, and he’ll have something to say about appropriate behavior in the workplace if he sees this. Tom looks over at him, too, still a little glare-ey, hands on hips and t-shirt in hand, chest pale and goose-bumpy in the sun, and apparently that does it, because Julio goes for the buttons on his shirt. He only needs to get half-way down before Sean can tell, though—“Sorry, man, but Tom’s got you beat. A for effort, though,” he adds. He doesn’t want to crush the guy’s spirits. Tom is blonder, but definitely furrier.


End file.
